


Creep (on me)

by virgotrocious



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, aaron is 6'6", i might make a part two, josef gets a glimpse of aaron's "wolf", mild violence, peachfuzz mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgotrocious/pseuds/virgotrocious
Summary: What if Aaron hadn't gone to meet Josef in the park that day? What if neither of them were quite ready to say goodbye.Josef shows up at Aaron's home, but this time Aaron is a little more prepared.
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Creep (on me)

11am passed and Aaron spent the following hours sitting on his couch; feet planted perpendicular to the narrow slats of hardwood lining his living room floor. There was something eating at him from the inside out. It wasn't guilt, not really, but mirrored a sort of doubt that sat heavy and uncomfortable in his gut. The decision not to meet Josef was a conscious one, but whether or not it was right seemed to be up in the air. Aaron stared weightedly at his DVD player.  
Josef was clearly… off. He was unstable and entirely unpredictable, but the possibility of him being gone, just like that, was an idea Aaron found himself shockingly loathe to consider. He sat on the couch a while longer, thoughtlessly pondering the heart necklace and wolf that held it safe.  
Recalling the sensation of the plastic knife handle cradled in the palm of his hand, Aaron swallowed hard and closed his eyes—foreboding sense of finality suddenly made itself scarce.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was already awake when something shifted in the air that night. A noise outside, a change of how the air hung above his shoulders; either way, he stood quickly and headed to the front door without hesitation. He got there at the same time Josef did.  
For a moment, the other man looked a little thrown. He clearly hadn’t considered the possibility of being so...expected. Josef said something—his lips moved from behind glass paneling—but Aaron couldn’t hear a word. Feeling brave and absolutely done with this never-ending bullshit, he cracked the door. 

Josef was wearing a light brown trench coat, suspicious attire at best. There was an object hidden beneath it, giving itself away in how it warped the otherwise delicate drape of fabric. Angry, Aaron felt his jaw clench.  
“I missed you at the park.” Josef was smiling as if he weren’t hiding something beneath that ugly coat. As if he were the innocent, misunderstood man he wanted Aaron to believe in. “Can I come in?”  
“I don’t see why I should let you.”  
Aaron stepped aside and let Josef into the living room anyways. There was something boiling beneath his skin that he wore like armor; it was keeping him safe.  
“You’re angry with me.” The floor settled beneath their weight and Aaron heard a creak behind him. “I can tell.”  
Instinctually, he turned his head to chance a quick glance at where he had heard the sound, catching in his peripheral the split second Josef decided to strike. A mass of gray fur and teeth dropped from his trench coat as Josef raised his arms above his head, a silver something glinting in the low light. Aaron—part of him at least—had been expecting it.  
All it took was a single kick, really. Josef wasn’t particularly large, not comparatively at least, and the sudden force of impact threw off his aim so entirely that the axe he had been clutching tumbled stiffly to the floor. Josef fell beside it.  
“You have some nerve, you know that?” Aaron stalked quickly to where the man had all but collapsed. He kneeled over and grasped the front of Josef’s shirt in a tight fist, pulling the heavy body from the floor. “Hiring me, trying to scare, stalking me. And now what? Trying to kill me?”  
Josef was struggling to speak after having the air knocked out of him; a kick like that did more in real life than any movie he’d ever seen. Aaron loomed over him as a large silhouette backed by the dim light from his porch.  
“You’re my friend.”  
Something in Aaron snapped. He dragged Josef off the ground with an unnatural ease—fueled by anger and pumping adrenaline—and slammed him into the nearest wall; there was a vicious thud, skull against drywall, followed quickly by a pathetic groan. Aaron untangled his hand from Josef’s shirt and brought it up determinedly—a strong sense of misguided direction. It only took one hand to cover the entire front of the man’s throat. He could feel it when Josef swallowed.  
“No. I’m not.”  
Applying more pressure, Aaron was too distracted to notice how the heartbeat beneath his fingers had begun to quicken. He was seething, a feeling brighter and more violent than he had ever experienced before. Josef, struggling by then to breathe, smiled; a shaky thing, sharp at the corners. It exposed his canines and only then did it dawn on Aaron how very animal this situation had become.  
“Finally,” Josef wheezed, the corners of his smile cutting. “The wolf is out to play.”  
But this wasn't the woods. It wasn't offputting banter between two individuals that had the chance of becoming friends. It was Aaron's home, and his life that was being threatened. The anger was justified. He tightened his grip to prove it. 

His whole life, Aaron had been tall. He'd never experienced a summer when he magically sprouted an extra foot, or a period of time when his childhood female friends stood a couple inches above him. He was a tall child that never stopped growing; an aspect of his person that he never really utilized for more than reaching the top shelf. But this—large hands pressed over a man's throat, towering above him with the safety and security of size—was power.

Josef was starting to struggle, smile turned snarl, as life was slowly being strangled from him. Aaron stared intently as it happened; dark fascination clouding his better judgement. When Josef's eyes started to close, he came to his senses like awakening from a bad dream. Hurriedly, he released his grip and Josef fell to the floor in a messy heap, gasping for the breath he had lost. Aaron was panting too.  
"Get the fuck out," he rasped, taking a small step back, "or I'm calling the police."  
His heel tapped something laying on the floor and it startled him. He looked down, able only to stare blankly at the pile of fur by his feet. It was only then, rage fizzling out, did it dawn on him how out of hand the situation had become. 

"You…” Aaron started, expressionless, “brought Peachfuzz."  
Josef was trying and failing to get up, body still recovering from the abuse of being choked and thrown about. Abandoning the motion, he relaxed into his position on the floor and looked up, neck craned to meet Aaron's eyes.  
“I love my wife.”  
Aaron looked away sharply, neck popping in the action.  
“You aren’t married.”  
Josef bent a knee and pulled his leg closer to his chest, wincing as he did.  
“No, I suppose I’m not.” 

There was a dog barking somewhere in the neighborhood, sound muffled between houses but cavernous as it echoed through empty streets. It was the only noise for a moment, Aaron trying to work past the feeling of a life held hostage beneath between his fingers; trying to forget that it may have felt good. Josef seemed content to watch.  
“I like when your animal comes out,” he said earnestly, voice ragged and sharp.  
“I’m not an animal,” Aaron glanced down at him, brows furrowed, “and neither are you.”  
Josef’s eyes were alight with the kind excitement Aaron wouldn’t be able to dissect without a few extra years in school and at least one psychology degree, neither of which things he possessed. When Josef licked his lips, tongue focused on the tip of his upper canines, it gave him a better idea of what that look could mean.

“Choke me.”  
“What?”  
Aaron’s neck was getting sore from the constant redirection—snapping from one place to the next. Josef was still looking at him, the gaze pooling in the dips of Aaron’s collarbones like poison and honey. His hands felt disturbingly empty.  
“It felt good, didn’t it? Don’t be scared of that.” 

Aaron moved closer when Josef didn’t. Each step was cautious, as if he believed there was a second axe stowed away somewhere secret and impossible.  
“Do you realize how big you are? Wolves are bigger than people realize, I think.”  
The space between them was growing slighter, and it only took a moment before their feet were mirrored by the other’s, still separate vertically as Josef remained on the floor.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
Aaron stood a little straighter, shoulders squared. “Fine.”  
“Have you ever been bit by a dog?”  
He thought for a second, trying to remember a time teeth had sunk into his skin. “I...don’t think so. Not badly, anyways.”  
“I have.” Josef made a hand gesture beckoning Aaron down to the floor. He leaned forward a little but otherwise didn’t budge. “Sometimes even domesticated dogs need a taste.”

The barking outside had stopped. Joseph’s eyes were large and glinting from the small amount of light leaking in through the open blinds, settled heavily against Aaron’s gaze. He was propped up on his elbows, body reclined back casually, head tilted slightly to the side even as he strained to make upward eye contact. His stupid trench coat was slipping at the shoulder, framing him against the floor like a shitty monet. Aaron gulped and settled down onto his knees. Joseph spread his legs to make space for him.  
“So big,” he sighed. “Even down here with me.”  
Aaron clenched his fist against the hardwood, the space between his fingers still feeling startlingly vast. He didn’t want to like this, but it was hard to think around the knot in his throat. He had felt safer when that red-tinged anger was protecting him like armor; now he was just him.  
Josef could sense the hesitation. 

In a sudden burst of movement, Aaron felt a fist connect to his collarbone, punch weakened by their awkward positioning. Josef was already winding back to deal another blow by the time he could react, and adrenaline kicked in instantaneously. All it took was a large hand wrapped around the man’s wrist—fingernails digging into vulnerable flesh—and a bit of forward momentum to have Josef pinned to the floor. Aaron slapped him hard across the face with his free hand, unsteady for a moment without stable support against the floor.  
“What the fuck,” he practically snarled.  
All he got in response was a smile and hum, Josef sounding disgustingly satisfied even as blood dribbled down his lip.  
“Big, bad wolf.”  
Aaron’s words felt venomous, viscous and black like tar. “Shut the fuck up.”  
Josef tilted his head back against the hardwood, exposing the curvature of his adam's apple, bobbing as he swallowed.  
“Make me.” 

Somewhere distant in the back of his mind, Aaron recognized the obvious taunt for what it was; bait. Still, he didn’t hesitate to settle his weight back onto his knees, freeing up his hands for the use of wrapping them around Josef’s neck. The man kept his arms where they had been pinned above his head, stretched out across the floor and looking immensely satisfied with himself. Aaron let his thumbs dig into the smooth skin beneath Josef’s chin, relishing in how bloodied lips parted to gasp for air. The room was starting to feel warm, and Aaron would have preferred not to admit how towering over Josef—settled between his legs, strangling him—felt good. Really good.  
He slid his knee against the hardwood, pushing it against Josef’s crotch. Fuck.  
“We’re doing this?” he asked, voice coming out raw and low through the lingering anger. Josef didn’t have the breath to respond but his eyes sharpened, the corners of his lips breaking into something dangerous.  
Aaron ducked down hastily, smashing their mouths together in a vicious clash of teeth and tongue. It was primal, metallic and pointed like the sharpened blade of an axe, as if the two were still fighting for their lives. 

It was hard to get their bearings on the smooth hardwood, Josef sliding forwards a few inches when Aaron pressed his knee further up, moaning into his mouth and sending little shocks of mumbler vibration up through his body. When Aaron pulled back, a thick string of saliva hung between their mouths, keeping them connected through heavy panting and bated breath.  
“Take off that dumb fucking jacket.”  
Shockingly compliant, Josef quickly stripped the coat, struggling a bit to remove his arms from the sleeves before tan fabric fell limply against the floor. He was wearing a black sweater, tragically thick, but it left his neck exposed all the same. Aaron took in the new real estate with morbid fascination, purple bruises in the form of large handprints staining the otherwise clear skin; he leaned into the crook of Josef’s neck and inhaled.  
Josef smelled like his cologne. 

“Did you break into my house.” It wasn’t a question; not really.  
“I missed you.”  
Aaron, still inhaling the familiar smell, licked his lips. It crossed a line—Josef breaking in, going through his things, wearing his cologne—but not one that went beyond trying to kill him. Odd, sure, but all things considering the present circumstances seemed to welcome the unusual.  
Slowly, Aaron opened his mouth, jaw clicking as he worked it through the tension, and sunk his teeth into the side of Josef’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around him and suddenly fingernails were digging into his skin through the thin cotton of his t-shirt; crescent shaped moons of burst blood vessels laced with a deep growl that sent tremors down his spine. Aaron didn’t back off for a long moment, holding his jaw open against the delicate skin of Josef’s neck and not pulling away until pricks of copper danced over his tongue.  
“Aaron,” Josef breathed, rolling his hips against Aaron’s knee. Blood was beading along the teeth marks. “You’re my favorite, you’ll always be my favorite.”  
Favorite of what? Aaron didn’t do anything to wipe away the blood. Instead, he let a hand slip down, down, until he was digging the heel of his palm unkindly against Joseph's crotch. Denim rubbed like sandpaper against his worn skin, irritation overshadowed by the way Josef writhed beneath him. Pinned, helpless, squirming; prey. Aaron hooked a finger over the man’s belt and tugged without loosening it, feeling the quick, taut drag of fabric rub and chafe against Josef’s hips.  
“What,” Aaron breathed, eyes locked on Josef’s belt buckle, “do you want from this.”  
A hand, pale and bruised, fingers long and delicate, wrapped around Aaron’s wrist and he let it happen.The hand guided his own back up to Josef’s neck, and he rested his thumb against the man’s adam’s apple without so much as a second thought.  
“I want to see your wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing for non-existing fandoms that haven't been active in 6 years <3  
> lmk if anyone wants a "steamier" part 2


End file.
